Souvenirs d'enfance
by Rulime Qiadateg
Summary: OS - début saison 7, Sam veut retrouver la mémoire de l'an passé pour réparer ses erreurs mais Dean n'est pas d'accord. Suite à une dispute et à des mots qu'il ne peut pas entendre, Dean s'en va et Castiel, jusque là invisible, transporte alors Sam dans leur enfance... " Tu veux réparer tes erreurs, Sam ? Répare les. "


**Hello ! **

**Ceci est ma première fic sur Supernatural, que j'ai découvert cette année et dont je suis devenue carrément accro. Même si Supernatural ne m'appartient pas et que je ne tire aucun argent de cet écrit, je voulais quand même préciser que j'ai écrit cette fic, qui se situe au début de la 7ème saison lorsque Sam veut retrouver la mémoire de l'an passé, en grande partie au moment où j'en étais à ce moment là. Vous verrez comme moi à la lecture, j'en suis sure, qu'il y a certaines similitudes avec ce qu'il se passe après, par exemple ce que lui dit Sam - qui se rapproche de ce qu'il lui dit dans la saison 9, et certains souvenirs... je vous assure que je ne connaissais pas du tout la saison 9 en écrivant tout ça ^^' ce qui est assez comique, parce que quand j'ai vu l'épisode " bad boys " qui en plus a été diffusé un 19 novembre, jour de mon anniversaire, je n'y croyais pas xD**

**Je vous le dis tout de suite, ce ne sera pas la dernière ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous :) **

**( j'ai conscience de la présence pas naturelle de Castiel, puisqu'ils sont sensé être fâchés avec lui, mais j'avais besoin de son regard extérieur et de ses pouvoirs ) **

* * *

Peut-être à cause de leur enfance inexistante, des traumatismes qu'ils avaient subi ou d'un trait de famille particulièrement Winchester accentué par la perte tragique et prématuré de leur mère, Sam et Dean ne savaient pas se parler vraiment. Ils éludaient sentiments comme émotions et ne dévoilaient ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur qu'au plus fort de l'action, au bord du gouffre, où parler n'avait plus aucune importance comparé à la mort, aux monstres, à l'apocalypse et autres drames qui secouaient l'univers sans que personne d'autre qu'eux ne se battent pour lui - sans autre but que celui, désintéressé, de ramener la paix sur terre, pour l'humanité. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de leur vie à se sacrifier pour les autres et surtout l'un pour l'autre dans un jeu de destin perpétuel. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était entre retenu et débordement, comme s'ils élevaient eux mêmes une muraille contre leurs émotions et que pour pallier à ça, ils utilisaient tous les deux la colère comme exutoire. Le plus souvent, l'un sur l'autre. C'était précisément un de ces moments.

Invisible, Castiel assistait à leur dispute depuis plus d'une demi heure, sans parvenir à comprendre quel était le sujet du désaccord à l'origine. Il avait beaucoup appris sur les humains depuis qu'il connaissait les deux frères, mais il n'aurait jamais fini d'apprendre en ce qui concerne leurs sentiments. Comment pouvaient-il s'aimer si fort et se déchirer avec autant de violence, de... méchanceté et d'idiotie ? Castiel ne comprenait pas.

Assis sur le bord du lit de la chambre double d'un motel premier prix, Dean tenait ses tempes palpitantes du bout des doigts, yeux clos.

\- C'est hors de question, Sam. Je ne veux pas que tu continues à fouiller sur les événements de cette année, sinon tu vas briser...

\- … Briser le mur et me souvenir de l'enfer... ? Compléta Sam d'une voix lasse et amère, terriblement ironique, c'est ça, Dean, j'ai compris, ça fait au moins trente fois ci ce n'est quarante que tu le répètes. Faudrait penser à changer de disque, un de ces quatre.

En contradiction avec la parfaite immobilité de son frère, Sam faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, fulminant de rage.

\- Ca ne me fait pas rire, Sam ! Cria enfin Dean en ouvrant les yeux et accentuant sa phrase par un mouvement de bras, c'est important et grave, si tu brises ce putain de mur et que tu souviens... t'as vraiment envie de passer le reste de tes jours comme un légume dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?!

Les allées et venues du cadet cessèrent alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant lui pour lui faire face.

\- Je n'ai surtout pas envie de passer le reste de mes jours à ne pas savoir ce que j'ai fait ! Je _dois _réparer mes erreurs, est-ce que tu peux _au moins_ comprendre ça ?

Sous cette dernière insulte à peine dissimulée, Dean se leva et resta de marbre, à cligner des yeux un instant, légèrement ahuri, avant d'enchaîner plus calmement :

\- La mort elle-même, avant de te rendre ton âme, t'a conseillé de ne pas essayer de te souvenir, et Castiel...

\- Oooooh, _arrête_ de parler de Castiel ! Le coupa Sam en levant les yeux au ciel, je te comprends, Dean, sérieusement – et son ton légèrement ironique indiquait tout le contraire – mais je dois réparer mes erreurs.

Dean le sonda du regard.

\- Ca aussi, tu l'as déjà dit. Et je suis d'accord, il faut toujours réparer les erreurs qu'on a faites, mais ce que le Sam sans âme a fait durant cette année, ce n'était pas de ta faute, ce n'était pas_ toi_. Je t'en prie, Sammy... ajouta-t-il avec beaucoup de douceur, fait moi confiance, je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire et je n'ai pas envie de te...

\- Alors, la voilà, la vraie raison de tout ça ! Explosa Sam avant que Dean ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase – qu'il ne semblait pas avoir écouté en entier, sinon, il n'aurait sans doute pas réagi comme ça – tu as toujours décidé pour nous deux, Dean, mais je suis adulte et libre de mes choix ! Si je te dis que je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait, alors je n'ai pas à te demander la permission, point !

Il hurlait véritablement à présent, comme si Dean avait appuyé malencontreusement sur le mauvais bouton.

\- La vérité, ce n'est pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais que _toi_, tu as bien trop peur de pas réussir à continuer à vivre si jamais je retrouve la mémoire ! Mais entends bien une chose, Dean : CONTRAIREMENT A TOI, JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT VIVRE SANS TOI !

A la fin de sa phrase, Sam haletait comme s'il avait courut un marathon. Il y eut un instant de flottement immobile, la colère de Sam inscrite sur ses traits, son corps comme près au combat, l'incrédulité livide sur le visage de Dean qui était là, devant lui, simplement. Désarmé, défait et vulnérable. Puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Castiel toujours invisible s'avança, bras en avant, comme pour retenir ces mots déjà lancés qui il le savait, blesseraient sérieusement son ami. Une voix d'homme.

\- Tout va bien, là-dedans ?

\- ...Oui ! Confirma Sam, redevenu normal.

Il soupira en se tournant vers Dean, croisant timidement son regard.

\- Dean... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Mais Dean n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Ses yeux exorbités, ses sourcils très légèrement froncés, sa bouche entrouverte, il le dévisageait intensément. C'était étrange, parce que même avec leur différence de taille, Sam parvenait toujours à baisser la tête pour le regarder d'en dessous avec cette expression si attendrissante de chiot qui vient de faire une bêtise, comme lorsqu'il était gosse et qu'effectivement, Dean le dépassait de beaucoup. Et peut-être comprit-il enfin avoir dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais c'était trop tard. Dean se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Sam déglutit, le sang quittant son visage en le voyant se détourner brusquement et de dos, enfiler son blouson laissé sur le lit puis attraper les clés de l'Impala sur la table de nuit. Il s'avança, un peu gauche, sans oser le retenir vraiment.

\- Dean, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, enchaîna-t-il précipitamment, je ne le pensais pas je...

Son cœur se mit à se soulever frénétiquement, paniqué, en voyant Dean saisir ses affaires, le regard dur et froid, puis son pistolet qu'il glissa sous la ceinture de son pantalon derrière lui. Il guettait chacun de ses gestes, la gorge bloquée. Il s'écria enfin alors que Dean attrapait la poignet de la porte et l'ouvrait brutalement :

\- Pardon, Dean, écoute moi, je ne savais pas ce que je disais s'il te plaît ne t'en va...

La porte claqua violemment devant lui, coupant court à la discussion.

\- Tu savais parfaitement ce que tu disais.

Sam sursauta violemment dans un volte face incontrôlé.

\- Castiel ?!

_Manquait plus que lui. _Il se tenait là, toujours si impeccable, juste devant la fenêtre. Il y avait quelque chose dans son expression comme de la colère.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu ressens, effectivement, Sam, mais en revanche tu savais parfaitement ce que tu disais.

Incapable de répondre, Sam déglutit de plus belle alors que Castiel s'avançait vers lui d'un pas décidé.

\- Castiel, s'il te plaît, aide-moi, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas... effacer ce que je viens de dire ?

Le regard d'infini de l'ange à moins d'un mètre à présent du sien le scrutait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

\- Tu voulais réparer tes erreurs, Sam ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix claire où perçait une note de remontrance.

Castiel leva la main droite et sans que Sam n'ait le temps de réagir, posa deux doigts sur son front. Puis tout devint d'un blanc éblouissant et il put seulement entendre « alors, répare-les » avant que tout ne devienne sombre.

* * *

Lorsque Sam ouvre les yeux, l'obscurité le saisit. Il est allongé sur une surface dure, que ses mains tâtent pour identifier. Du plancher. Un vieux plancher irrégulier, abîmé. Il se redresse en silence et regarde autour de lui avec méfiance, laissant ses pupilles s'adapter au manque de luminosité, mais il n'y voit rien. Un mouvement. Il tourne la tête vers le bruit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Un soupir s'élève. Il fronce les sourcils, agenouillé au sol tel un félin qui s'apprête à bondir. Il croit apercevoir la forme d'un lit où quelqu'un dort, ou plutôt essaye de dormir en gesticulant. C'est alors que des pleurs résonnent, hors de la pièce. Un bébé. Un autre soupir puis des couvertures qui se rabattent. Sam tourne de nouveau la tête vers le dormeur qui s'extirpe du lit et réalise qu'il s'agit d'un enfant. Il peut à peine deviner sa silhouette. Un petit garçon de 4/5 ans peut-être... celui-ci traîne des pieds jusqu'à la porte avant de l'ouvrir d'un geste las. La lumière du couloir inonde alors sa silhouette et le cœur de Sam manque un battement. Non, ce n'est pas possible, non... Livide, il se lève et se glisse à son tour dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il déglutit. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait... Bon sang, c'est du délire. Pourquoi Castiel l'a-t-il envoyé ici ?! Rageur et en alerte, il suit l'enfant sur le très court chemin qui les mènent jusqu'à la cuisine. Ne sachant pas très bien s'il peut le voir ou non, il décide de rester sur ses gardes et alors que le garçon dépasse la porte de la cuisine, demeure à guetter derrière le mur. Les pleurs du bébé ont considérablement augmenté de volume maintenant qu'ils sont tout près.

\- Tais-toi, Sammy ! Rugit une voix grave. Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Retourne te coucher immédiatement !

Il a l'air épuisé, dépassé et excédé. Blême à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, Sam se laisse silencieusement glisser contre le mur, tous les sens en alerte.

\- C'est normal qu'il pleure, rétorque la petite voix de Dean, sans répondre à la colère de son père. Il n'a pas l'habitude, tu ne t'y prends pas comme... comme il faut.

Des pas. Il doit sûrement s'avancer jusqu'à eux. Un silence tendu brisé seulement par le vacarme du bébé.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec mon propre fils ?! Se met met à crier la voix de John par dessus les pleurs tonitruants de son fils cadet, parce toi, bien sur, tu sais comment t'y...

Un bruit de chaise qu'on tire.

\- Chuuuut, Sammy, fait une voix douce et frêle, chuuut. Je suis là, tout va bien. Sammy, tu m'entends ? Tout va bien... Tout va bien, oui, c'est ça...

Les pleurs cessent doucement, par saccade, se transformant en gémissements puis en gazouillis et enfin, en bruits de succion alors que Dean doit sûrement avoir réussi à lui donner son biberon.

\- Voilà, tu vois ? Lâche-t-il, donnant l'impression de s'adresser autant à son père qu'à son frère. Maman ne lui criait jamais dessus. Elle était douce avec lui et ça marchait.

Silence. Pas un bruit de la part de John. On entend seulement les sons de la tétine et les murmures rassurant de l'enfant. Sam n'y tient plus. Il se penche et glisse un œil dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son sourcil alors trésaille, se fronçant avant de se relever. La vision le percute de plein fouet. Un père dépassé et abattu par la mort de sa femme avachi sur une des chaises de la cuisine miteuse qui sert de pièce à vivre, salon, salle à manger, et qui ressemble plus à une cabane de chasseur qu'à une maison. Et au milieu de tout ça, des armes éparpillées, des papiers, du canapé défoncé, de la table branlante, des meubles délabrés, au milieu de cette famille qui n'en ai plus une et du chaos, un jeune enfant au visage empreint de tendresse et d'attention, avec un bébé dans les bras. Sam scrute le visage de son frère. Ses yeux sont marqués et luisent du drame qu'il a subit, le chagrin suite à la mort de sa mère, l'incendie. Encore tellement proche. Mais il ne proteste pas, il ne dit rien, il se contente de donner le biberon à son frère en silence en lui souriant tendrement comme si de rien n'était.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sam s'est avancé dans la pièce, il a la main presque posée sur le dossier d'une chaise vide en face de Dean et lui, mais comme il s'y attendait, personne ne semble le remarquer. Dean repose le biberon et lève timidement la tête vers son père avant de le baisser de nouveau vers Sam, comme s'il venait de commettre une erreur.

\- Je suis désolé papa, murmure-t-il. Je fais... je faisais souvent tout ça avec maman.

John s'éclaircit la gorge

\- Parfait. Si l'un de nous y arrive, c'est l'essentiel.

Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, et ça se voit. Dean enlace son frère en un geste protecteur, comme pour se protéger lui-même de cette reproche muette qu'il se prend en plein visage, mais qu'il accepte, sans doute parce qu'il comprends, parce qu'il sait ce que John traverse. Alors il avale sa salive et se lève, épaules un peu voûtées.

\- Je vais le coucher, explique-t-il sans regarder son père, bonne nuit, papa.

Sam s'écarte alors que Dean passe devant lui, mais son regard ne le quitte pas et d'ailleurs il le suit aussitôt, comme par automatisme. Il le connaît trop bien pour deviner les larmes dans ses yeux, mais elles ne coulent pas. Non, le petit Dean serre les dents. Sam sur ses talons, il retourne dans sa chambre, se penche précautionneusement pour allumer la lampe de chevet et se dirige vers le lit cage à côté du sien. Sur la pointe des pieds, il soulève le bébé pour le poser délicatement dans le berceau et le recouvre.

\- Ca va aller, Sammy, tu vas voir.

Il lui caresse la joue dans un sourire que vient humidifier deux longues larmes qui s'écoulent en silence. Juste à côté de lui, le véritable Sam le fixe, statufié. Il sait que ces mots sont autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Dean retourne se coucher, se pelotonne entièrement sous les couvertures et se roule en boule. Des faibles sanglots brisent le silence. Sam s'assoit sur le bord du lit, main tendue, comme pour vouloir l'apaiser mais il sait que c'est impossible.

\- Maman... Maman, maman... appelle faiblement l'enfant, je t'en supplie... ne nous laisse pas. Papa a besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'aime.

Sam déglutit. Sa vue se brouille sous un voile humide.

De nouveau, un blanc éclatant. Dans un grognement il se protège les yeux de ses avant-bras et attend que la lumière diminue avant de les abaisser prudemment. Cette fois-ci, il fait jour. Ils sont dans la salle à manger. Dean doit avoir dans les 9 ans, et son frère, 5. Le cadet est assis à la table tandis que l'aîné, devant les fourneaux, s'active à préparer à manger. Ce doit être le repas du midi. Sans surprise, aucun signe de John. Sam-fantôme se rapproche. Il passe devant lui, occupé à jouer avec une figurine, puis avance jusqu'à Dean et s'appuie contre le meuble pour le regarder. C'est un enfant au visage doux, au regard clair et pénétrant, mais fatigué et soucieux. La mixture de viande et de légumes qu'il prépare n'a pas une allure très engageante, mais cuisiné par un enfant, c'est déjà énorme. Dans la maladresse de son âge, il semble savoir comment s'y prendre et manie aisément casseroles et ustensiles divers. Son regard est concentré, son visage impassible. Il éteint sous le feu et casserole en main, se tourne vers la table, où sont déjà disposés deux assiettes creuses et des couverts. Il met deux généreuses cuillères dans l'assiette de son frère, qui ne regarde pas et continue de jouer.

\- Mange, Sammy, lui dit-il en se servant à son tour.

Il s'assoit et commence à manger, puis relève les yeux vers son cadet.

\- Sam ? Mange.

Sam vrille son regard rebel et incandescent dans celui de son frère et affirme d'une voix sure :

\- J'aime pas ça.

Puis il baisse de nouveau les yeux vers son jouet. Dean, bouche ouverte, le dévisage un instant avant de reprendre courageusement :

\- Mais il faut que tu manges.

\- Oui, mais pas ça, marmonne le plus jeune, je veux des céréales.

Il ne le regardait pas. Il ne voyait pas le regard désespéré de son grand frère, mais aujourd'hui, Sam est là et il le voit.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne mange pas des céréales le midi. Et puis il n'y en a plus.

\- Je veux des céréales, répète Sam, butté comme seuls les enfants sont capables de l'être.

Dean déglutit. Lui aussi est un enfant, pourtant, il semble n'y en avoir aucune trace en lui. Responsable et adulte, il l'est avant l'heure, _pas le choix. _

\- Il n'y en a plus, Sammy, se justifie presque Dean, j'ai fini la boite ce matin, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Il se lève et va ouvrir le frigo. Il est pratiquement vide. Pas de céréales ni d'autre choses plus réjouissantes en vue que l'enfant voudrait manger. Sam adulte suit son frère. La panique qu'il ressent est palpable mais il ne tremble pas, il reste de marbre. Il referme le frigo et ouvre un placard.

\- Tu veux des pattes ?

\- Non. Je veux des céréales.

Dean fait volte face pour fusiller son frère des yeux.

\- MAIS IL N'Y A PAS DE CÉRÉALES !

C'est la première fois qu'il craque. Le petit Sam lâche son jouet et ancrant son regard dans celui de Dean, fait alors une drôle d'expression de petit chaton malheureux. Dean cligne des yeux et se rassoit en faisant crisser volontairement la chaise.

\- Très bien, s'écrie-t-il, comme tu veux. Tu ne mangeras pas. Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Sam n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, et son regard non plus. Dean lui jette quelques coups d'œils dérobés puis fini par relever carrément la tête. Il lâche alors lourdement la fourchette dans l'assiette, s'essuie la bouche et lâche dans un soupir en se relevant :

\- Très bien ! Reste là. Tu n'ouvres à personne, je reviens.

Incrédule, Sam adulte le regarde enfiler son blouson.

\- Dean, tu ne vas quand même pas lui obéir ?! S'écrie-t-il, incrédule, ayant du mal à réaliser que « lui » n'est autre que lui-même.

Mais bien évidemment, Dean ne l'entend pas plus qu'il ne le voit et il n'a d'autres choix que de le suivre au dehors. Ils traversent quelques champs avant d'arriver à une petite ville de campagne que Sam reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il s'arrête enfin et enfouit les mains dans ses poches pour en ressortir un papier de bonbon froissé, un mouchoir roulé en boule et quelques misérables pièce de monnaie. Inutile d'être doué en maths pour comprendre qu'il n'a évidement pas l'argent nécessaire. Sûrement que John devait rentrer dans la soirée et n'avait laissé comme d'habitude qu'une somme limité à son fils aîné, parfaitement calculée pour chacun de leur besoin mais pas pour un caprice de Sam auquel Dean a cédé une fois de plus. Le véritable Sam, à côté de lui, déglutit.

_Dean..._

Dean range mouchoir, papier et monnaie dans ses poches, se racle la gorge, carre les épaules et avance d'un pas décidé vers la supérette. Toujours suivi de Sam, il rentre, et commence à parcourir les rayons d'un air distrait. Enfin, il arrive au rayon biscuits et céréales et fait mine de chercher bien que Sam voit bien qu'il a repéré d'un seul coup d'œil le paquet désiré. Le rayon désert, il jette rapidement des regards de côté et attrape prestement la boite, qu'il déshabille de son carton avant de glisser empressement le paquet sous son blouson. Enfin, il parcourt le rayon, faisant son possible pour ne pas paraître tendu et terrifié, tourne... la porte est bientôt là, tellement accessible et encore si loin... et il ne peut presser le pas, ce serait trop suspect...

\- C'est lui ! Attrapez cet enfant !

_Et merde !_ Plongé dans la situation sans pouvoir intervenir, Sam est certain que quelque chose en Dean s'est écroulé de terreur mais à ce signal il s'élance à toutes jambes et dépasse rapidement les portes, hélas poursuivi par le vigile. Sam les à peine atteint lorsque l'homme saisi la cheville de l'enfant pour le faire chuter de tout son longs à terre. Il pousse un cri de douleur. Le paquet de céréales explose sous le choc.

\- Dean !

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sam s'agenouille à côté de lui, l'examinant à toute vitesse sans pouvoir le toucher pour voir où il s'est fait mal. Mais le vigile n'a pas ce genre d'attention. Il le saisit brutalement par le poignet, l'obligeant de force à se relever et malgré ses gémissements incontrôlés – Sam sait très bien que Dean n'a pas l'habitude de se plaindre, or s'il le fait, c'est qu'il a vraiment mal – et ses protestations, l'entraîne à sa suite à l'intérieur du magasin. Devant tous les clients et les caissières, ils le traîne véritablement jusqu'à un bureau de l'autre côté des caisses, le pousse à l'intérieur et referme brutalement la porte derrière eux. Un homme plus âgé est installé derrière le bureau.

\- Je vous remercie, lâche-t-il d'un ton morne à l'attention du vigile qui hoche la tête d'un air entendu, puis il baisse les yeux vers Dean d'un air condescendant, alors, comme ça, on vole, petit délinquant ?

Presque par habitude, Sam s'assoit sur la deuxième chaise vide à côté de son frère, comme s'il était vraiment là, comme s'il pouvait empêcher quoi que ce soit. Dean a le visage fermé et déterminé. Il n'ouvre pas la bouche, ne fait pas un seul mouvement. Seule sa main posée sur son genoux témoigne de la douleur qu'il doit ressentir. Son pantalon est déchiré et du sang goutte le long de ses doigts. Son arcade sourcilière saigne.

\- Où sont tes parents ?

Les lèvres de Dean demeurent étroitement fermées.

_\- Où sont tes parents ?!_ Répète l'homme d'une voix froide en assénant ses poings contre le bureau.

Sam voit Dean réfléchir à toute vitesse sans trouver de réponse.

\- Ma mère est morte, lâche-t-il enfin.

\- Et ton père ?

Questions froides, sans une once d'humanité. Silence.

\- Il n'est pas là.

Sam voit les deux hommes se regarder d'un air interloqué.

\- Où il est, alors, ton père ?

\- Pas là, réplique Dean d'un ton de défi en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux.

\- Il se défient du regard.

\- Donne moi son numéro de téléphone immédiatement.

\- Non.

\- DONNE LE MOI !

\- S'il vous plaît, non... je voulais juste prendre des céréales pour mon frère, je n'avais plus assez d'argent, je ne recommencerais plus, je le jure. Mais n'appelez pas mon père, s'il vous plaît, il faut que je rentre, mon petit frère m'attend... _s'il vous plaît... _

\- C'est hors de question, petit menteur.

Sam voit très clairement Dean paniquer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des secondes. Malgré la douleur de sa jambe, il s'est levé, poitrine palpitante, poing serrés.

\- Je vous en prie monsieur. Je suis désolé pour les céréales mais je dois retourner chez moi, mon frère m'attend, il va s'inquiéter, il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi !

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, ironise le directeur du magasin dans un petit sourire cruel en décrochant le téléphone. Alors, ce numéro ?

Dean déglutit. Une veine palpite sur son front. Sam ne le lâche pas des yeux.

Soudain, la vague de lumière les inonde et il en grogne de frustration, mais l'image change rapidement et il n'a pas le temps de se poser de question. Le jour est en train de tomber, il se retrouve de nouveau à travers champ, sur le chemin qui mène au logement qu'ils occupent actuellement. John marche à pas rapides, les poings serrés. Il a l'air furieux et fulmine de rage. Boitillant à moitié, Dean le suit comme il peut.

\- Papa, je suis désolé, Sam ne voulait pas manger autre chose que des céréales et il n'y en avait plus... C'est moi qui les avais fini le matin, si je n'en avais pas pris...

Mais John ne ralentit pas, ne fait pas mine de répondre tandis que Dean court après lui en essayant de le retenir.

\- Papa, s'il te plaît, dis quelque...

Sans prévenir, John fait brutalement volte face et avant même que Dean ai pu s'arrêter, le gifle. Dans un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlée, l'enfant tombe une seconde fois à terre, la main sur sa joue, autant pour atténuer la douleur que la honte et se cacher de son père qui le surplombe.

\- Tu as fait une erreur, Dean, s'écrit-il froidement. Tu n'as pas respecté les règles, tu as pris des risques énormes en laissant ton frère seul et ton éclat au magasin m'a fait manquer cette chasse. Nous ne _pouvons pas_ nous permettre ce genre d'écart !

Et sans le relever ni ajouter quoi que ce soit, il tourne les talons en direction de la maison. Muet de stupeur et d'effroi, Sam s'agenouille lentement et inutilement aux côtés de Dean dont la jambe blessée est pliée sous lui. L'injustice de la situation le prend douloureusement aux tripes. Il voudrait dire quelque chose, que c'est de sa faute, celle de John, mais ça ne sert à rien. Il ne peut que rester là, profondément désolé, la gorge nouée. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais su tout cela ? Pourquoi Dean ne se confiait-il pas à lui, pourquoi cédait-il au moindre de ses caprices ? Pourquoi... pourquoi lui, Sam, n'avait jamais pris la peine de voir les choses sous un autre angle ? Derrière le décor, derrière sa haine et son propre sentiment d'injustice, il réalise que c'était bien moins simple qu'il se l'était imaginé et que contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru, Dean était loin d'être le favoris de John. Celui-ci se redresse, ravale ses larmes, se relève et tenant sa joue violacée, reprend silencieusement sa route.

L'image change de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ils sont dans un vieux magasin en bois. Un magasin de vieux objets ? Sam regarde autour de lui. Dean semble n'avoir qu'à peine grandi, peut-être juste un an de plus. Il tient un livre sous le bras, un beau et vieux livre d'histoires sur le thème du médiéval fantastique, peuplé de belles légendes et de fin heureuses que Sam reconnaît aussitôt. Dean lui avait offert ce livre pour ses 6 ans et il l'avait tellement lu et relu que les pages étaient cornées et la couverture abîmée. Il avait adoré ce livre, qui l'avait accompagné toute son enfance et fait naître sa passion pour le médiévale fantastique. Dean tient dans l'autre main une figurine de chevalier que Sam reconnaît également – car enfant, il les adorait et les considérait un peu comme sa véritable famille. Une vague d'effroi se répand alors en lui. Ce cadeau... ce cadeau était sensé venir de son père. Il l'avait toujours cru. C'était important, un de ces souvenirs d'enfance que l'on oublie pas. Mais c'est Dean qui se tient là, les deux cadeaux dans bras. Il est occupé à compter ses pièces, posté devant un rayon auquel Sam ne fait pas attention. Puis le garçon soupire et finit par les ranger dans sa poche, relevant les yeux vers le magnifique chapeau de cow-boy qui trône au milieu des autres accessoires. Inutile encore une fois d'un manuel pour comprendre la situation et de nouveau, le cœur de Sam se serre. Résigné, son frère se détourne alors du rayon et se dirige vers la caisse, mais Sam reste là, devant le chapeau délaissé. _Combien d'erreur as-tu réparé pour lui pour me conserver ma bulle de paix et d'innocence à laquelle tu n'as jamais eu droit ? Combien de fois t'es tu sacrifié pour moi, Dean ? _

Et cette fois-ci, malgré l'éblouissement, il fixe son frère jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette, s'éloignant du magasin, soit engloutie par la lumière. Il vient juste de réaliser que le plus noble des chevaliers qu'il vénérait tant se trouvait juste à côté de lui, durant tout ce temps, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais reconnu à sa juste valeur.

* * *

Une chambre de motel. Deux enfants seuls chacun dans un lit beaucoup trop grand pour eux. Des gémissements. Des cris. Sous les couvertures qui remuent sous les ruades de l'enfant qui se débat en tous sens, Sam fait un cauchemar. L'époque merveilleuse où il avait appris la vérité, où on lui avait dit que tous les monstres qui le terrifiaient la nuit existaient et que leur boulot était de les combattre.

\- Non, non, non. _NON !_ DEAN ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! _Dean !_

Sur le lit d'à côté, Dean se réveille en sursaut et pas encore tout à fait réveillé, s'écrit aussitôt :

\- Sam !

Il rabat vivement les couvertures et se précipite sur le lit de son frère tout en allumant au passage la lampe de chevet, puis l'extirpe de sa prison de tissus et les deux mains sur ses épaules, le plaque contre le matelas dans une secousse.

\- Sammy ! SAMMY !

Sam se réveille enfin et ancre aussitôt son regard terrifié dans celui de son frère.

\- Dean...

La prise de Dean se fait plus douce et dans un petit sourire désolé, il le prend dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Ca va aller, Sammy. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, aucun monstre ne peut rentrer ici, j'ai mis du sel devant les portes et les fenêtres et le pistolet est juste à côté de moi. Aucun danger.

Et tout en lui parlant, il le berce doucement, l'enveloppant dans un geste rassurant. Le vrai Sam les rejoint pour s'asseoir à son tour sur le bord du lit. Dean s'écarte de leur étreinte pour attraper un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit. ca faisait... tellement bizarre.

\- Tient.

Sam l'attrape et tremblant, commence à boire. Puis il lève les yeux vers son frère.

\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

Dean lui adresse un petit sourire.

\- Bien sur.

Et sans éteindre la lumière, il se couche en chien de fusil sur le bord du lit, la lumière face à lui, de façon à cacher à protéger son frère de la lumière directe et à avoir la porte en face de lui, au cas où. Et tandis que Sam se couche contre lui, glissant les bras autour de sa taille et cherchant sa place sur le coussin comme un chaton essayant de s'endormir, Dean tend le bras pour attraper le fusil qu'il met bien à portée de main juste en dessous du lit. Il n'éteint pas la lumière et regarde la porte, les yeux grands ouverts malgré les cernes de fatigue qui assombrissent son regard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sammy, je surveille. Il n'y a aucun danger.

* * *

De nouveau, le décor change. Il se retrouve à l'arrière de l'impala. C'est John qui conduit, à rythme rapide et nerveux, dans de furieux coups d'accélérateurs. A côté de lui sur le siège passager, Dean, jeune homme, pousse un profond soupir en se tenant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Sam agrippe les dossiers des deux sièges pour s'asseoir sur le bord de la banquette arrière et ainsi pouvoir les voir.

\- Ecoute, qu'est-ce que ça changerait, si on restait un peu plus longtemps ? Donne lui juste deux mois, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Deux mois et c'est la fin de l'année, et on pourra s'en aller. S'il te plaît, c'est important pour lui de rester jusqu'au bout. On l'a déjà fait changer trois ou quatre fois cette année, il a des amis ici, il est...

\- Nous sommes des chasseurs, Dean ! _Des chasseurs !_ Et lui aussi le sera. Pas de traitements de faveur.

\- Pas de traitement de faveur ?! Explose Dean en agitant les bras pour appuyer ses propos en fusillant son père du regard, mais il a _toujours_ été question de traitement de faveur. Veille sur Sammy, surveille Sammy, protège Sammy, regarde le, ne le quitte pas des yeux ! C'est ce que j'ai fait, c'est ce que je fais depuis l'age de cinq ans. _Cinq ans_, papa !

Il hurle et John ne cille pas. Il fait enfin une pause avant de reprendre sur un ton plus bas mais non moins furieux.

\- Et ça me va parfaitement, c'est mon job, c'est même plus que ça, c'est ce qui me définit. _Sam_ est ce qui me défini. Je ne m'en serais jamais sorti sans lui. Et je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, rien. Je n'ai jamais protesté ni remis en question un seul de tes ordres. Tu n'étais jamais là pour moi et c'est un sacrifice que j'ai accepté depuis longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui, pour lui, je te demande de faire une concession. Je te le demande, papa, deux mois. Deux mois de plus, s'il te plaît.

Sam peut sentir la tension de Dean. Il regarde la route droit devant lui, les poings serrés.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean, déclare enfin John d'un ton qui n'en a pas l'air du tout, mais nous devons faire ce qui doit être fait.

_\- Papa !_ S'écrie aussitôt Dean, scandalisé, tu ne peux pas prendre une telle décision après... après ce que je viens de...

Sam scrute le visage de son frère. Il sait ce qu'il est en train de penser « aucun père au monde ne ferai ça. » mais il le tait cependant et son bouleversement est palpable. Sam voit très clairement ses yeux briller, mais aucune larme ne coule. John, mâchoire contractée, ne lui lance pas un regard et ne le voit pas, ça. _Oh, Dean... _

Le reste du voyage se fait dans un silence tendu et lorsque enfin l'impala se gare devant une maison branlante qui ressemble plus à une cabane, John éteint le moteur et Dean tente une dernière fois :

\- Papa, deux mois, ce n'est rien.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, John regarde alors son fils dans les yeux, l'expression indéchiffrable.

\- Je ne peux pas te céder, Dean. C'est impossible. Des gens meurent.

Dean baisse la tête tandis que son père sort de la voiture. Il descend à son tour de l'habitacle et la mine renfrognée, le suit à l'intérieur. La porte d'entrée claque derrière eux et Sam la fixe sans avancer. Il se souvient exactement de cette soirée... Et après la scène à laquelle il vient d'assister, il n'est pas tout à fait sur de vouloir y entrer. Mais la lumière l'enveloppe au moment même où il tend la main vers la poignée et il se retrouve dans leur chambre où deux lits une place sont installés côte à côte.

Sam, 12 ans, assis à genoux sur les couvertures défaites, en larmes. Dean debout face à lui, les bras le long de son corps, le regard indéchiffrable fixé sur son frère. Sam se souvient, il se souvient d'avoir pensé combien Dean, à l'apparence si imperturbable et si irritante face à sa détresse, se confondait à la dureté de son père si souvent haït. Et cette haine qu'il déversait sans relâche sur Dean sans se rendre compte à quel point son aîné était loin d'être celui qui d'eux deux ressemblait le plus à John Winchester. Débordant de larmes et de fureur, le jeune Sam fixe Dean avec un espoir dément, comme s'il croyait qu'il pouvait faire changer les choses.

\- Dean, le supplie-t-il, ce n'est pas vrai, on ne peut pas partir ! Je veux rester ici, je ne veux plus partir ni... faire tout ça. S'il te plaît, Dean, s'il te...

\- Je suis désolé, Sammy.

C'est une voix blanche, éteinte, qu'une fois de plus Sam prend pour de la froideur.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! On doit rester ici !

\- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?!

Le ton est plus sec et Dean tourne le dos à son frère pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, les deux mains sur les hanches, juste à côté de Sam adulte qu'il ne peut voir, ce qui n'est pas le cas de celui-ci. La dureté de son ton n'était pas ce qu'il avait cru enfant, il essayait juste d'éviter des questions inévitables auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. Car s'il le faisait... Jamais Sam n'avait pris en compte que lui aussi avait dû souffrir de cette situation, et en fait il en souffrait tout autant, sauf que lui n'avait jamais eu de grand frère pour veiller sur lui et le consoler... et que John n'avait pas fait son boulot de père...

Mais dire la vérité à Sam, c'était lui avouer ses faiblesses, c'était lui dire qu'il se trouvait tout aussi désemparé et désespéré que lui, mais cela, il ne le pouvait pas. Un protecteur protège. Il ne doit, il ne _peut_ pas être faible. Et ça, Sam ne le comprend qu'aujourd'hui. Il se voit se lever brusquement, tremblant de fureur, le souffle court et les points serrés. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Dean serait mort sur le champ, sans même avoir eu l'occasion de lui faire face.

\- La vérité, hurle le cadet, c'est que ça t'arrange bien, de te barrer d'ici ! En fait ça t'éclate de me voir comme ça ! Tu es d'accord avec lui et moi je ne suis que le petit emmerdeur qui vous empêche de partir tranquillement à la chasse mais dis-le, Dean, _dis-le ! _Dis-le que vous préféreriez que je n'ai jamais existé !

Mon dieu. Sam aurait préféré recevoir des gifles qu'être là, impuissant, à voir le visage de Dean se défaire comme un masque qui s'effrite, comme une muraille qui s'écroule. Et une fois de plus, _à cause de lui. _Il respire vite et ses yeux terrifiés semblent chercher en vain une solution, sa bouche grande ouverte, muette.

\- Sammy comment...

Sa voix tremble. Il avale sa salive et reprend d'une voix plus grave :

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

\- Et toi comment peux-tu nier ?! _Comment peux-tu ne pas oser me le dire en face ?_ Hé bien moi je vais te le dire : tu es exactement comme lui ! Et j'aimerais que vous soyez mort, que vous mourriez _tous les deux !_

Sur ce, il fait volte face et dans un mouvement rageur se couche sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, lui tournant le dos. Un silence parfait s'installe alors. Bouffé par une vague de remord douloureux – et totalement impuissant – Sam regarde le visage de Dean noyé de larmes, son corps secoué par quelques sanglots incontrôlables qui meurent dans le silence parfait de la pièce et qu'il étouffe d'une main puissante.

* * *

De nouveau, vague de lumière. Sam pensait que ça allait être fini, mais non. C'est la nuit. On entend les bruits de la ville, les voitures passer à toute vitesse sur la route et une lointaine musique. C'est pratiquement désert et Sam ne met pas longtemps à repérer pourquoi Castiel l'a emmené ici. Son cœur fait un bon dans sa poitrine quand il reconnaît les lieux. Il se voit, à 18 ans, sac à dos sur l'épaule, en baskets et blouson de cuir, marcher d'un pas vif et décidé le long de la route, sans un regard en arrière. Dean, derrière lui, tente de le rattraper, de le retenir. Il est un peu essoufflé et Sam devine que ce n'est pas à cause du rythme soutenu qu'il lui avait alors imposé.

\- Sam ! Arrête-toi, je t'en prie, laisse moi au moins parler !

Dean a cette expression des moments de détresses, ses yeux semblent exorbités, sa bouche ouverte en une grimace qui n'émet pas d'autres sons pourtant que sa voix haute et sure. Mais il ne s'arrête pas, il ne renonce pas. Il continue à crier :

\- Sam, je t'en prie, reste ! Juste le temps que... que je... Sammy, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans qu'on ai au moins parlé... !

Un rire terriblement ironique retentit à travers le son de la circulation et Sam reconnaît sa propre voix, froide, implacable, acide.

\- Dégage, Dean.

Encore une fois, il s'en souvient très bien... il se souvient de sa fureur, du sentiment de satisfaction perverse face à la détresse palpable de Dean. Il se souvient d'avoir pensé « tout à déjà été dit. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Tu as fait ton choix et c'est lui que tu as choisi, alors dégage. » Il se souvient de son propre sentiment d'injustice, d'abandon, de colère contre ce frère qui en défendant leur père l'a trahi, lui, Sam.

Mais s'il avait su... si seulement il s'était rendu compte à quel point il se trompait... à quel point il s'était toujours trompé... Dean redouble de vitesse et il est obligé de courir pour rester à sa hauteur.

\- Sammy... ne t'en va pas. S'il te plait, ne...

_Ne m'abandonne pas._ L'évidence de ces mots qu'il ne prononce pas, faisant écho à ceux adressés à leur mère, percute Sam comme une bouffée d'air surchargée en oxygène qui donne le vertige. La terreur et la peine sont lisibles plus que jamais dans les yeux de Dean et pour la première fois depuis sans doute le début de la soirée, sa voix a quelque chose de fragile. Presque une supplication. Mais Sam soudain fait volte face et sans prévenir, lui assène un violent coup de point que, trop bouleversé, il ne cherche même pas à éviter. Lorsqu'il se redresse, sa joue est en sang. Sam le repousse et achève :

\- Une bonne fois pour toute, Dean, je m'appelle Sam. Alors fous moi la paix.

Et lorsqu'il lui tourne le dos pour continuer son chemin sans un regard en arrière, cette fois-ci, Dean ne cherche pas à le rattraper. Soudain, il semble plus vieux. Il déglutit, se retourne, fait quelques pas. L'expression vide, blême. Et le sang qui continue de couler et dont il ne se soucie pas. Sam le suit. Il débouche enfin sur un parking de station essence pas loin du motel où il se sont installés eux et John et alors, il chancelle. Ses genoux fléchissent et vont heurter l'asphalte. Il ne pleure même pas. Il émet de drôles de petits sons étouffés tandis que son regard balaye l'endroit désert, sans accroche et sans but.

\- Sam... articule-t-il enfin, Sammy...

C'est la première fois que Sam le voit ainsi. Complètement perdu et vulnérable. Et il comprend seulement pourquoi... et à quel point.

Lorsque l'éclair de lumière les inonde tous les deux, Sam sait instinctivement que cette fois-ci, il n'y en aura pas d'autre.

* * *

Sam ouvrit les yeux pour fixer le plafond du motel, statufié. Il était allongé sur son lit, enfin, le lit deux places de l'hôtel qu'il avait choisi quelques heures plus tôt. Il mit un instant à réintégrer son corps, ses pensées, à sentir ses membres, comme lorsqu'on s'éveille d'un rêve particulièrement intense. Il s'efforça de se redresser et réalisa que ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Il les essuya nerveusement et assis sur le bord du lit, regarda autour de lui. Leurs affaires, leurs sacs, les restes de leur repas fast-food à côté de l'ordinateur portable et les bouteilles de bière vide. Le silence de la pièce troublé seulement par le sifflement des lampes du motel. L'écran de télé éteint et noir où se reflétait la pièce, le lit vide à côté du sien, à la couverture un peu déformée là où Dean s'était allongé puis assis. Les bruits dans les couloirs. Sam se leva, hébété et le cœur comme un gong à chaque battement. Il alla dans la salle de bain et appuyé contre le lavabo, contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Puis il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea plusieurs fois le visage d'eau glacée avant de s'essuyer correctement, les mouvements un peu lent. Il se sentait flotter, comme hors de son corps. Il sortit de la chambre puis de l'hôtel et fit quelques pas dehors. Aucune trace de l'impala sur le parking. Sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude et la gore nouée, il attendit un instant dans la nuit, cherchant du regard l'Impala au loin et aux alentours, espérant peut-être la voir débarquer mais, ce ne fut pas le cas et il finit par rentrer.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, il s'empara de son téléphone portable, trouva le numéro de Dean, hésita sur la touche d'appel... Il finit par appuyer malgré tout et main sur une hanche, amena le téléphone à son oreille. Mais au bout d'interminables sonneries sans réponses, seul le répondeur lui fit entendre la voix moqueuse de Dean, ce qui lui serra le cœur un peu plus. Il insista pourtant plus de fois qu'il n'en pu compter, sur tous les appareils possibles, et finit par balancer le sien sur le lit. Il se passa les mains sur le visage avant de les immobiliser en coupe devant son nez et sa bouche, ses yeux troublés figés dans le vide.

Il passa le reste de la nuit à marcher de long en large dans la chambre, puis à reprendre le téléphone, à s'asseoir sur la chaise face à l'ordinateur, puis à reprendre ses allées et venues. L'ennui et l'inquiétude le terrassant, il inspectait alors les affaires de Dean, ce qui le faisait sourire avant d'alourdir encore plus le poids qui obstruait son sternum. Alors il sortait encore une fois, inspectait les lieux, marchait dans la nuit en espérant le trouver dans tel ou tel bar, ou sur un parking, une bière à la main et musique hard rock à fond... mais ses recherches demeurèrent vaines, même lorsqu'il interrogea les passants, un barman, les clients des bar, et même le gardien de l'hôtel... Mais rien. Rien du tout.

Il était plus de cinq heure du matin lorsqu'à bout de force et de nerfs, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil torturé, avachi sur la chaise face à la table, le portable en mode vibreur au creux de sa main dont même le sommeil ne parvint à desserrer l'emprise.

* * *

La sonnerie soudaine du téléphone le réveille en sursaut. Pas encore réveillé, il décroche sans même regarder le numéro.

\- Allô, Dean ?

\- Ce n'est pas votre frère au téléphone, Monsieur. Nous vous avons contacté dès que nous avons pu.

Des sons, derrière. Des voitures, des gens qui parlent, un brouhaha qui ne peut signifier qu'une chose...

\- Vous êtes de la famille de Dean Winchester ?

\- Je suis son frère.

Soupir au bout du fil.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur Winchester, votre frère a eu un accident.

Ses mains, ses bras, tout son corps se met à trembler comme des murailles sous une tempête trop puissante. Il ouvre la bouche, des larmes pleins les yeux, la terreur et la détresse mêlées en étau autour de sa gorge.

E- st-ce qu'il est... est ce qu'il... _vivant ?_

Nouveau silence.

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Winchester. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu pour le réanimer, mais ses blessures étaient trop importantes.

Est ce que ça explose, est ce que ça implose, est-ce de la lave en fusion dans son cœur ou de de la glace de l'océan arctique ? Le téléphone lui échappe des mains et va heurter le sol. Ca bat tellement fort dans sa tête qu'il n'entend plus rien que les pulsations dégénérées de son sang. Aucun mot ne peut décrire les milles émotions enchevêtrées de ce moment-là. Un putain d'accident de voiture. Dean était mort dans un putain d'accident de voiture avant qu'il ai pu... avant qu'il... s'excuser... Mort... Mort... Dean, mais comment... comment ça peut... être possible ? _Non, non, non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas possible, pas possible._ Il tourne sur lui même, en proie à un vertige sans nom. L'apocalypse. Il agrippe ses tempes et réalise qu'il n'arrive plus à respirer. La panique est si forte qu'il ne peut débloquer sa gorge. Il va exploser. Il tombe à genoux. Douleur soudaine sur le flan, la jambe, la tête. Il va faire un pacte pour le ramener, il n'a pas le choix, c'est la seule chose à faire maintenant... la seule chose qui le ramènera, et il pourra à nouveau croiser son regard et lui dire... lui dire que...

La douleur dans sa poitrine augmente. Besoin... _Respi... rer !_

* * *

Il n'aurait jamais dû boire autant, Dean le savait. Heureusement qu'il en avait vu d'autre et qu'il tenait bien l'alcool. Et ce putain de mal de crâne. Il s'essuya le nez, où du sang à peine séché teinta sa main droite et cracha sur le sol du parking du motel de la salive qui avait le goût de sang. Ca avait été complètement idiot de sa part de chercher la bagarre comme ça, mais après leur dispute de la veille, il en avait eu bien besoin. Rien qu'à cette pensée, une colère sourde monta en lui. Il était même beaucoup trop gentil de rentrer si tôt. Enfin, si tôt... il consulta sa montre. Midi dix. Ouais, bah c'est bien ce qu'il disait, il rentrait sacrément tôt ! Il aurait dû le laisser « vivre sans lui » un peu plus longtemps à son goût, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne le faisait pas. Il se passa une main sur le visage, espérant chasser la migraine, mais n'y parvint pas. Il s'arrêta devant les portes du motel pour consulter son téléphone portable laissé en silencieux et auquel il n'avait pas daigné jeter le moindre coups d'œil jusque là. 31 appels manqués de Sam. Il fronça les sourcils, une main sur une hanche, et tapa le numéro de sa messagerie.

« Dean, c'est Sam. Tu peux me rappeler, S'il te plaît ? »

La voix de Sam était calme, inquiète, basse, rien à voir avec celle de la veille. Un sourire de vengeance féroce se dessina malgré lui sur les lèvres de Dean. Non, pas malgré lui, d'ailleurs, c'était la moindre des choses d'en être un _minimum _satisfait.

« Dean... c'est encore Sam. Ca fait une heure que je t'appelle sur tous tes numéros. Répond moi, je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter. »

« Ecoute, je sais que je t'ai dit des horreurs, je sais que j'me suis encore comporté comme un con... mais j'ai besoin de te parler et je sais pas où tu es, je t'ai cherché partout je... »

Dean l'entend déglutir. Il devine dans son silence quelque chose comme la peur qu'il ne revienne jamais, qu'il soit parti maintenant avec l'Impala et qu'il n'ait pas l'intention de revenir le lendemain. Le sourire disparut. Dean fronça les sourcils.

« … revient, Dean. C'est tout ce que je te demande. J'ai vu... enfin... je sais, maintenant, ok ? Alors, reviens. On doit parler. »

« ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! _REPOND_, BORDEL DE MERDE ! »

Fin des nouveaux messages. Pour consulter le...

Dean raccrocha. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça d'écouter ces messages avant de rentrer. Il grogna et la démarche un peu incertaine, dépassa les portes du motel, salua la réceptionniste et avança dans le couloir. Arrivé devant la porte de leur chambre, il inspira un coup avant de tourner la poignée et poussa la porte.

\- Sam, je suis...

Sam. Allongé par terre. En train de convulser.

\- SAM !

Dean se rua à son chevet et le bloqua au sol en le maintenant fermement aux épaules. Le visage de Sam avait pris une teinte violette tandis qu'il balançait sa tête de droite à gauche sous les spasmes qui secouaient son corps. Ses yeux crispés, fermés, ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il ne respirait plus. Et il semblait avoir perdu connaissance.

\- SAM ! SAM ! _SAMMY !_

Sous l'urgence de la situation, il fit la seule chose à faire et le gifla brusquement. Sam s'éveilla en sursaut, comme un noyé qui perce enfin la surface, toujours dans une agitation sans nom, sans même le regarder et murmurant sans relâche dans son essoufflement « Dean, non, non, Dean, non non non non non » Ses yeux partaient en tous sens sans se fixer nulle part. Dean prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Sam, regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme. Sam. _Regarde-moi._

Alors lentement Sam cessa de s'agiter et tourna le regard dans sa direction. Il tremblait et sa poitrine se soulevait violemment.

\- … De...Dean ?

\- Oui, Sam. C'est moi. Respire.

Dean ne comprenait pas. Il était très rare de voir Sam dans un tel état. On aurait dît un enfant terrorisé. _Bordel, qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?! _Il ne le quittait pas du regard, comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, et Dean vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et son menton trembler alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres.

\- Wow, wow, Sammy !?

Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, un bras dans son dos et l'attira contre lui. Sa colère s'évanouit aussitôt. La tête enfouie dans son épaule, Sam sanglotait silencieusement, son corps fébrile tressautant entre ses bras, laissant parfois échapper un hoquet incontrôlé. Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste apaisant et de l'autre, caressa doucement son dos.

\- Je suis là, Sammy, je suis là. Respire, ça va aller.

Il essayait de se montrer apaisant, mais son regard était soucieux et son esprit en ébullition cherchait à toute vitesse une explication. Comme il se calmait, il alla le repousser lorsque Sam s'éloigna de lui-même et se releva sans le regarder, en boitillant à moitié, ses cheveux cachant l'expression livide de son visage.

\- Pardon, lâcha-t-il, comme s'il regrettait ce moment d'égarement.

Il resta un instant sur place puis fit demi tour vers la salle de bain, poussa la porte derrière lui et Dean resté au sol l'entendit actionner le robinet. Il se releva en soupirant et fit quelques pas pour aller s'appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte qu'il ouvrit lentement. Penché au dessus du lavabo, Sam referma le robinet mais ne bougea pas, conscient de la présence de son frère derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Sam ?

Le dos de Sam continuait de trembler légèrement.

\- La dernière fois que tu as fait une crise de panique, reprit Dean, tu avais 10 ans et j'étais...

\- Parti à une chasse avec papa et totalement injoignable, Dean je m'en souviens très bien.

Il se retourna enfin pour s'adosser contre l'évier et de ses yeux clos, exerça une légère pression de l'index et du majeur contre ses tempes. L'observant attentivement, Dean ne répondit rien.

\- Tu t'es battu ? Demanda Sam sans ouvrir les yeux. Tu as du sang sur le visage.

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Oui, je... j'ai eu un petit accrochage avec un type au bar. Rien de grave.

\- Je t'ai cherché dans tous les bars de cette putain de ville, Dean.

Stupéfait, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour respirer lentement.

\- A pied ?

\- Oui, à pied.

\- Hé bien... je n'étais pas dans cette ville.

Sam ouvrit alors les yeux et le dévisagea, impassible. Puis il se retourna pour prendre une des serviettes propre du motel et la passa sous l'eau froide.

\- Va t'asseoir.

Dean cligna des paupières, son regard passant du dos de Sam à la serviette qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Ce n'est rien, Sammy, je peux parfaitement m'en occuper tout...

_\- Dean._ Va t'asseoir.

Un ton calme est sans appel qui après sa crise de panique déstabilisait Dean, qui obtempéra cependant et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de l'ordinateur. Il l'entendit fermer le robinet et Sam le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Sans le regarder dans les yeux, il l'examina attentivement – un peu trop à son goût.

\- Sam, soupira-t-il, je t'assure que je n'ai pas bes...

Sam posa alors la serviette humide contre sa joue tuméfiée, puis sur son nez et sur ses lèvres pour nettoyer le sang. Dean soupira encore, d'abord par principe, puis parce qu'au final, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Et lorsque Sam pressa le tissus délicieusement frais contre son front palpitant, il se surpris même à trouver ça agréable et ferma les yeux. Sam prolongea quelques instants encore sans ajouter un mot puis il retourna vers la salle de bain pour poser la serviette.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger, Dean, lui dit-il en rentrant dans la pièce, un verre d'eau dans une main et du paracétamol dans l'autre. Tient, je vais aller chercher le petit déjeuner... tu n'as pas encore déjeuné, je suppose ?

Dean secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, sans cesser de le scruter. Sam évitait son regard et semblait gêné. Il toussa puis se détourna et quitta la pièce après avoir pris prestement un billet dans son sac. Resté seul, Dean prit le cachet et alla s'allonger sur son lit, les yeux figés dans le vague, soucieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Sam n'ose même plus le regarder ?! Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient ni qu'ils s'envoyaient des horreurs à la gueule...

Chargé de deux grands cafés, de doonuts et de croissants, Sam s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Ce n'est pas avec des sucreries qu'il se ferait pardonner, il le savait, et d'ailleurs Dean lui avait sûrement déjà pardonné. Mais pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas juste passer à autre chose après avoir vu tout ça, après avoir été témoin de... d'une partie de tout ce que Dean avait fait pour lui depuis toujours. Et s'excuser, ce n'était pas si facile que ça. Est-ce que ça suffirait ? Est ce que ça suffirait à ce qu'il puisse se pardonner lui-même ?

Il inspira un grand coup et rentra dans la chambre. Dean était toujours au même endroit, allongé sur le lit, jambes croisées et bras derrière la tête. Conscient d'être observé, Sam s'avança dans la pièce et posa le sac la table de nuit, puis lui tendit un des gobelets.

\- Tient.

Il prit le sien et s'assit sur son propre lit, tête baissée. Il but une gorgée tandis que Dean fouillait dans le sachet pour un ressortir un doonuts couvert de sucre glace.

\- Doonuts, croissants... waouh. On fête quelque chose, Sammy ? Lâcha-t-il sur le ton de l'humour.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du but une autre gorgée dans le silence et s'empara d'un croissant dans lequel il ne mordit pas, alors que Dean engloutissait le sien sans demander son reste. Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une inspiration silencieuse.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'ai rêvé qu'on m'appelait pour m'annoncer ta mort.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et reposa le croissant dans le sac ainsi que le café sur le bord de la table. Puis il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

\- Pendant quelques instants, j'y ai cru. Je l'ai vécu. J'avais tellement...

Il se tourna vers Dean qui le regardait, muet, son reste de doonuts délaissé dans sa main.

\- Sammy, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, pas de quoi se mettre dans des états pareils ni de faire je ne sais quelle crise de...

\- Dean, ce n'était pas qu'une simple crise de panique ! Si tu étais mort avant que j'ai pu... te revoir, après... après...

Il recommençait à trembler et se prit le visage entre les mains.

\- J'avais tord, hier. Je n'ai jamais pu vivre sans toi, et si tu mourrais maintenant, je ne le supporterais pas.

Il leva les yeux vers Dean et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Choqué, celui-ci ne dit rien, ne réagit même pas. Sam en profita pour aller se rasseoir sur le bord du lit et reprit son café.

\- Hier, quand... quand tu es parti, il s'est passé quelque chose.

D'habitude, Dean lui aurait coupé la parole d'une réplique ironique, leur évitant l'épanchement sentimental. Mais il détourna la tête, silencieux, et continua à manger en attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Cass m'a... m'a... j'ai tout vu, Dean. Tout depuis le début. Ou du moins... certains moments. Quand j'étais bébé et que tu t'occupais de moi parce papa n'y arrivait pas, quand tu parlais à maman et que lui demandais de...

_\- Quoi ?! _S'écria soudain Dean en le fusillant du regard, comme si c'était de sa faute. De quoi tu parles, Sam ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Soit plus clair.

Sam se leva et recommença à arpenter la pièce. C'était déjà suffisamment dur comme ça à avouer sans qu'en plus Dean ne s'énerve. Alors, quand il ouvrit la bouche, il enchaîna les mots précipitamment, comme s'il craignait d'être interrompu.

\- Je crois que Cass m'en voulait de t'avoir dit tout ça. Alors, quand tu es parti, il est apparu et il m'a transporté dans notre enfance ou je ne sais quoi d'autre toujours est-il que...

Il haussa les épaules et désarmé, regarda Dean dans les yeux.

\- J'ai appris et vu beaucoup de choses que je ne savais pas, auxquelles je n'avais jamais prêté attention.

Mais Dean ne répondit rien. Statufié, il le dévisageait intensément. Puis il baissa enfin la tête et Sam le vit déglutir puis un petit sourire de façade s'inscrivit sur son visage.

\- Castiel, espèce d'enfoiré, lâcha-t-il en un murmure sans relever les yeux.

Sam retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, dévisageant son frère qui de rage, s'empara d'un croissant pour le dévorer.

\- Non, Cass avait raison, Dean, répliqua doucement Sam. C'est moi qui avait tord.

Dean engloutit le reste de son croissant et son café avec et se leva du lit.

\- Bon, allez, Sam, on s'est suffisamment attardé comme ça. On y va.

\- Dean...

\- Arrête de feignanter et bouge tes fesses de là, Sam. _On y va. _

Ca voulait dire que le sujet était clos. Sans avoir avalé quoi que ce soit – de toute façon, son estomac contracté ne lui pas permis de manger grand chose – Sam imita son frère et tous deux préparèrent leurs affaires dans un silence tendu.

* * *

La route défilait inlassablement sans que Sam ne se souvienne exactement de la destination. De toute façon, il avait d'autres sujets de réflexions, et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul. Concentré sur la route, sourcils froncés et classic rock à fond dans la voiture, Dean conduisait sans prononcer le moindre mot, ne tiquant même pas lorsque Sam lui jetait des regards à la dérobé.

Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, il furent obliger de s'arrêter pour prendre de l'essence et alors que Dean allait payer, Sam en profita pour sortir de voiture et s'installer à la place conducteur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu tu fais là ?! S'énerva Dean lorsque, de retour, il ouvrit la portière pour s'asseoir lui-même.

\- C'est moi qui conduit, rétorqua Sam d'un ton sans retour, les mains sur le volant, l'air décidé.

Comme il n'avait pas l'air prêt à bouger, Dean claqua la porte en soupirant et prit place sur le siège passager.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête, Dean, je te promets que Bébé ne risquera rien entre mes mains, lâcha Sam dans un petit sourire.

Et il s'engagea sur l'autoroute. Comme il l'espérait, Dean s'endormit relativement vite, ce qui lui permit de conduire tranquillement et pouvoir prendre la sortie d'autoroute pour rejoindre une autre direction sans être assailli de questions et même d'engueulade. Il baissa juste un peu la musique et jeta un regard à son frère. Affalé sur le siège, jambes écartées, la droite repliée, les bras sur le ventre, le visage renversé contre l'appui-tête et la bouche grande ouverte, Dean dormait profondément. Un petit sourire traversa le visage de Sam, puis il se concentra de nouveau sur la route et accéléra.

Il n'était pas loin de 5 heure de l'après midi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Une petite ville perdue dans la nature, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Sam arrêta la voiture près d'un lac, à l'ombre. Dean ne fit que grogner en se tournant dans l'autre sens, visiblement épuisé par la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer à se saouler et même à se battre - à cause de lui. Sam eu un petit sourire triste et sortit doucement de la voiture, fermant le plus silencieusement possible la portière derrière lui. Il revint un peu plus tard, chargé d'hamburgers, de chips, de bières, de parts de tarte, d'un journal et d'un autre sac en papier. Il posa le tout sur une table de pique nique à côté de l'Impala, s'installa lui-même et déballa un hamburger. Il n'avait rien mangé de la journée et commençait à avoir sérieusement faim.

C'était une belle journée de printemps, il faisait chaud et l'on entendait seulement le chant des grillons et les poissons sautant de temps à autre à la surface du lac. Sam délaissa le journal et s'asseyant à cheval sur le banc, dos à la voiture où Dean dormait, contempla me paysage. C'était paisible, tranquille, chaleureux... Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il inspira longuement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne regretta pas d'être là, au milieu de nulle part, avec pour seule habitation une Impala 1967, un paquet de chips dans une main et une bière dans l'autre, sans avoir où ils dormiraient ce soir, avec la respiration calme et sereine de Dean qu'il entendait par les fenêtres ouvertes. Il aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, sans tout ça, avoir connu une belle enfance, devenir avocat, mener une vie stable avec une femme aimante et des enfants adorables, dans une belle maison avec un jardin dont il s'occuperait tous les week-end et un chien qui se coucherait à ses pieds le soir devant la télé, une belle voiture qu'un bon salaire lui permettrait de s'offrir sans problème garée dans l'allée.

Mais aujourd'hui, là tout de suite et pour la première fois, il fut heureux que ça soit pas le cas. Car malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, et ce ne serait pas fini, il le savait, il n'aurait pas eu ce même lien avec Dean. Sans tout ça, peut-être que son frère serait lui-même devenu garagiste, un ptit con aussi imbu de lui-même que lui même le serait devenu. Ils se détesteraient et ne s'adresseraient la parole hypocritement que pour les repas de noël. Il serait normal, parfaitement normal, banal même, se fichant éperdument de la famille et ne vivant certainement que pour l'argent. En d'autres termes, Sam réalisa que sans tout ce qui leur était arrivé, il perdrait tout ce qui faisait de lui un individu à part entière et que cet individu là, Dean en faisait parti intégrante. Il n'écouterait pas du classic rock, se ficherait éperdument de l'Impala de son frère, ne saurait même pas ce que c'est de boire une bière au milieu de nulle part sur le capot de leur voiture, ni de serrer son frère dans ses bras en sachant que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours là. Il ne connaîtrait même pas le sens réel de cette phrase : _Just two of us against the world._

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il apprécia ce qu'il avait, la vie qui était la sienne, et regretta de ne l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Pas pour John, mais pour son frère.

Un long grognement s'éleva de la voiture, puis quelques bâillements et Sam jeta un regard derrière son épaule pour voir Dean émerger du sommeil. En s'étirant, celui-ci fit quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc en face de lui, se frottant les yeux. Amusé, Sam décapsula une bière qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à lui.

\- Tient.

Par habitude, Dean la prit et but une gorgée puis regarda enfin autour de lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- On est où, là ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Quelque part, on s'en fiche.

Dean le dévisagea d'un air suspect.

\- Sam, ne me dis pas que tu as profité de mon sommeil pour...

\- Promis, Dean, le coupa ce dernier d'un ton taquin, je n'ai pas profité de ton sommeil pour le faire quoi que ce soit de compromettant.

\- Crétin, répliqua Dean en fouillant déjà dans le sac à la recherche d'un hamburger dans lequel il s'empressa de croquer tout en regardant le paysage.

Sam lui sourit et continua à manger ses chips en silence, le regard perdu sur le lac.

\- Dis moi, Sammy, tu as peur que je dépérisse, c'est pour ça que tu me nourris comme ça ? D'habitude, tu essayes toujours de me refiler tes conneries de repas light...

Sam but une gorgée de bière tout en souriant, un éclat malicieux dans le regard.

\- Non, répondit-il simplement, c'est peut-être pour me faire pardonner.

La sincérité de sa réponse surprit Dean qui le scruta intensément.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. C'est oublié.

Sam baissa les yeux et reposa la bière sur la table.

\- Oublié ? Murmura-t-il.

Il se leva puis fit quelques pas vers les barrières en bois qui les séparaient du lac, puis se retourna vers lui en s'asseyant dessus, les bras croisés et une jambe par dessus l'autre. Il se dévisageait simplement, sans tristesse, sans colère.

\- Combien de fois tu as _oublié_, Dean ?

Dean cligna des yeux, commençant à s'agiter, mal à l'aise. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Sam le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu commencer :

\- S'il te plaît, pour une fois, une seule fois... je ne te demande pas de me répondre, juste de m'écouter sans essayer d'éluder la conversation. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?

Dean mit un moment, mais il finit par hocher la tête, le regard fixé sur un point invisible sur le lac. Sam se frotta les mains et inspira à fond.

\- En fait... je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Je m'en veux, Dean. Je t'ai blessé tant de fois et jamais tu ne m'en as tenu rigueur, jamais tu ne m'as dit ce que tu vivais, juste... pour moi. Tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour moi, pour me _protéger. _

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, déglutit et regarda ailleurs.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour tout ça. Pour tout ce que tu as pris sur toi pour que moi, je sois bien. Je suis désolé... je suis désolé pour n'avoir jamais prêté attention à ce que tu pouvais ressentir, désolé pour mes caprices qui plus d'une fois t'ont coûté cher. Désolé pour les gifles que tu t'es reçu à ma place. Désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire alors que tu n'y pouvais rien et que tu faisais tout pour que papa me laisse aller à l'école et fasse attention à moi... en ne te posant jamais la question de ce que toi, tu avais envie. Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, désolé pour... pour t'avoir abandonné quand je suis partie pour faire des études, pour t'avoir traité comme ça. Désolé... pour tout, Dean. Je te demande pardon.

Dean n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, pas même son regard ne cilla.

\- Regarde dans le sac en papier.

Les mains tremblantes et sans le regarder, Dean obéit et le sac roula sur le sol lorsqu'il saisit l'objet. Bouche ouverte, il se figea, le regard fixé sur le chapeau de cow-boy, toujours aussi magnifique, entre ses mains.

Sam le regarda un instant puis comme il ne réagissait pas, commença à marcher de long en large.

\- Pour ça aussi, je te remercie. Alors, je voulais me rattraper un peu.

Dean ne disait toujours rien et l'appréhension, les remords, tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant et ne pouvait même pas définir, l'envahit comme une marée montante. Il se sentait fébrile et des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux. Il accéléra l'allure.

\- Le pire, poursuivit-il, la tension débordant dans sa voix et augmentant de mot en mot, c'est que je sais que tu m'as déjà pardonné, comme tu m'as toujours tout pardonné. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû, tu aurais dû me rendre mes coûts, me gifler, me balancer mes quatre vérités à la figure. Tu aurais dû te confier à moi quand ça n'allait pas et oser pleurer quand tu en avais besoin. J'étais là aussi pour ça, je suis toujours là pour ça et tu ne dis rien et je ne sais absolument pas quoi...

Il étouffa un hoquet en voyant soudain Dean surgir devant lui devant lui, les mains sur ses épaules pour stopper son infernal va et viens.

Jamais Dean ne saurait pleurer comme Sam le faisait à l'instant sans pouvoir se retenir, mais deux larmes roulaient le long de ses joues et un sourire particulièrement ému éclairait son visage. Il le regardait dans les yeux et jusqu'au fond de l'âme, regard que Sam lui rendit. Il déglutit pour ravaler ses pleurs.

\- Allez, viens la, fit Dean d'une voix douce et un peu rauque en l'attirant contre lui, sa main caressant ses cheveux puis sa nuque alors que Sam, comme un enfant, glissait ses bras autour de sa taille pour se coller contre lui, le visage dans son cou.

Il n'échangèrent pas une seule parole pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que Sam n'entendisse un « Merci, Sammy » étouffé. Pour seule réponse, Sam l'agrippa un peu plus et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « de 'ien. »

\- Tu sais que tu n'arranges pas vraiment notre réputation, là, glissa Dean d'un ton amusé au bout d'un moment sans chercher pour autant à se dégager un seul instant. Si un fan de Supernatural nous voyait à cet instant, on aurait bien du mal à soutenir que nous sommes juste frères.

\- Je m'en fou, grommela Sam, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, j'ai le droit de serrer mon frère dans les bras. C'est pour toutes les fois où je ne l'ai pas fait.

Dean sourit.

\- Alors, on va rester comme ça un paquet de temps...

Sam lui donna un petit coup dans le dos.

\- J'te déteste.

\- Moi aussi, Sammy, moi aussi.

\- Crétin !

\- Bitch.

Le fou rire les secouèrent en même temps et Dean prit son frère par les épaules alors que tous deux retournaient à la table. Dean se coiffa fièrement de son nouveau chapeau et ouvrit un nouveau paquet de chips en reprenant sa bière tandis que Sam, sourire au lèvres et feignant de ne pas remarquer l'air de gamin de son grand frère qui s'y croyait, s'emparait du journal pour chercher une nouvelle affaire.

_Just two of us against the world._

* * *

**Fin de cet OS ... j'espère que vous avez apprécié :) merci de me donner votre avis, ce serait adorable :) Belle journée ! ( ou soirée ) **


End file.
